In the prior art containers for holding a liquid are known to include a dispensing conduit such as a straw or spout for facilitating the withdrawal of the liquid from the container. Various arrangements have been used for coupling the conduit to the container in a stored position so that the conduit is readily available for use by a consumer. Other prior art containers include conduits that are adapted for automatic or manual movement from the stored position to an operative position. Unfortunately, the prior art has not adequately addressed the need for an efficient yet inexpensive conduit assembly for use with a sealed liquid container. More particularly, prior art containers fail to provide a conduit assembly that is simple to manufacture and contain within the container, that effectively allows for sealing the container in a stored position, and that facilitates positioning the conduit in an operative position to remove fluid from the container.